


My Hot Mess

by Mephonix



Category: Scourge the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, D/s, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, Leashes, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quick wager and an even quicker escape, Clover a red three tailed Cat finds herself now at the mercy of the vile and evil Scourge the Hedgehog in his own castle. He aims to make her his, through any means.</p>
<p>~Note~ This was a belated b'day gift for a friend of mine by the same name. So hope you enjoy. AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hot Mess

 

“Ha...ha...ha…..hah…” 

 

“Keep on running and see what you get babe.” 

 

Almost all of my bearings were gone, as I was about out of breath.  I couldn’t quite bear the fact of the reasons I was running, yet at the same time, it was more of a test of what I could show who I really was. In this case a coward. My eyes darted from side to side as I kept my triple tails tucked close to me, running as to what I felt was a blur of red fur and a bright pastel rainbow colored dress. Each pillar in this long red carpeted hall passed one by one. Each I could have easily dove into its shadows yet instead I kept moving, pushing my blonde hair from my face.

 

I felt like I needed to get away from him, yet at the same time, knowing what “he” was capable of, it was almost inevitable, that in the long run, we’d both be getting something, whether I liked it or not.

 

“Look. It’s as simple as this, if you stop we don’t have to worry about this game of cat and mouse…” the figure from down the hall’s voice echoed, “Or cat and hedgehog in this manner.” A loud rough cackled emitted from down the hall as it suddenly ceased and I, not thinking as to what he was doing in that moment of silence, became quickly aware, “And...found you.” 

 

Quickly I tried to dashed behind a pillar that was around the corner hiding from the speeding sound behind me, but that was before I was side swiped by a green blur and was knocked clean off my feet onto the hard, yet carpeted ground.

 

There was hardly a struggle as even before I could react, the green blur already had me onto my belly and my arms were yanked behind me and tied swiftly with a silken, yet tough cloth.

 

“Augh… Damn it Scourge!” I cried out.

 

“Oh just accept your defeat already Babe, I think you owe me on that little wager of ours.” Scourge the green hedgehog, the anti sonic, stared at me with his piercing blue eyes, and sly smirk on his face.

 

“Like that’s ever gonna happen.” I pushed against him as he pulled me up to my feet.

 

“It took me less than two minutes this time, so I’d save your breath.” 

 

I still struggled against him, “No. I will not accept this!” I heard him growl lowly in my ear before turning, slamming me into the nearby pillar. His own body pressed against mine as another chuckle arose.

 

“Oh my dear Clover. Don’t you know anything?” His fingers twisted my hair from the side of my muzzle as I could feel him grinning at my ear, “I’m not one to be easily controlled, or outwitted. You on the other hand…” his knee pressed between my legs, under my tail from behind, “Are so easily thralled.” Quickly he flips me around, facing him, his ice blue eyes devouring me with a look over before licking his lips slightly. 

 

“I only came here to break the barrier of your stupidity.” I tried reasoning, “Why… why must this be how it ends?”

 

“Who said it was ending hmm?” Scourge ran a finger down the side of my face, “No, I have better plans for you.”

 

“Says you. What makes you think I’d submit?”

 

“You really don’t know me.” Scourge pulled me closer to him into a standing position, “In the end everyone submits to me. Whether it be through a fight, or behind closed doors. Which you are about to get a hefty lesson about. Starting now.” Quickly he pushed me in front of him, “Walk.” 

 

Guiding me through the empty corridors he soon quickly made his way towards his room. I eyed the surroundings as he clicked his heavy wooden bedroom door shut. My eyes widened at the view of the room. In the center was a large four post, wooden framed bed with a dark green silken bed set with a downy comforter on it and an arrangement of pillows. At the end was a lone changing chair. 

 

“Alright babe. This is your first lesson.” 

 

“What makes you think I’d want to learn.”

 

He smirked, pulling me towards the chair as he sat down, his hand running under my chin, “Because I know you, better than you know me. Besides, is this not something you’d want. Birthday girl?”

 

“H-How did you know know that…”

 

“Again, I know you quite a lot.” Scourge sat sprawl legged as I stared up at him, “And I’m hoping by the time my day is over, that you’ll know me just as well. For now...you are mine, and I feel like you deserve so much for your special day, and we… are just beginning.”

 

He paused for a moment, “So here’s what’s going to happen, you are to do as I say, with no hesitations, and are to refer to me as sir, unless I state otherwise.”

 

My eyes widen at his request. I go to push back but suddenly before I could react he had reached behind him and pulled out a control collar with a leash before I had any say so on the matter. “This is reassurance.” He then pulled me taunt near his black pants covered center, “And I feel as if you know just what I want from you from the start. It may be your birthday, but I’m about to get the present.” He leaned down taking the cloth from my wrists and tossing to the bed near him, “You’ve got a smart mouth, let’s see just what you can do with it.”

 

A slight whimper formed as he gave his first command, “Run your hand along, keep it slow, we don’t want to rush things.” 

 

Honestly, I didn’t want him knowing how i truly felt about this. Being at the servitude of this hedgehog it made me almost, heck crave just what brand of craziness he was throwing at me. I slowly ran my hand along the fabric as he commanded me. Applying a small amount of pressure I watched him as he stared at me intently. “That’s it.” He slowly threaded the button through the hole on the side of his pants, his straps of this leather jacket dropping as he wriggled from the pants. Now sitting in a pair of dark grey underwear he shifted with his jacket partially off the side of his shoulders. A handsome sight to behold in my eyes. His knees were still separated as he still looked down at me with the leash twist betwixt his fingers.

 

He nodded telling me to continue as my hands reached around pushing against the now hardening fabric underneath my fingers. “You see what you can do?” He asks, “You make everything stand at attention.” His girth twitched slightly at my touch.”What..do you say to that babe?”

 

“I guess...I’m..I’m learning well?” I asked in a reply as the look on his face gave away the fact he was quite pleased with my response, maybe I’d get something out of this afterall. I mean I wasn’t going to leave this situation anytime soon. So I thought I might as well go along for the ride and enjoy it while I could.

 

“That you are.” He chuckled rubbing his fingerless gloved hand into my hair before I went to continue my job before suddenly yanking my head back, my neck taunt, “You could do so much. But we aren’t starting there, as much as I’d like it to so much, I feel that I need to show you just what I’m capable of doing.” He leaned forward with his demeanor going dark, “To every. Last. Inch. Of.Your. Body.” 

 

Quickly he stood rounding me before pulling the zipper at the back of my dress, it quickly pooling to the floor before in another swift movement he roughly threw me towards his bed. I went to bolt up before suddenly his hand grasped at my hair once more, pushing me onto my back and sitting on my torso before hovering over me. Quickly he pinned my arms down to the bed, with his full weight on me. My chest heaved as he began chuckling again.

 

“Now…” He started, “Let’s see just how much you can take.” Undoing the leash he roughly grabbed my arms quickly pulling free a small silken rope from behind the headboard of the bed, on what seemed to be a small hook. Quickly he forces me to sit up, “Arms together Babe. Don’t make me demand twice.”

 

I growl slightly as he forces my arms together quickly binding them together as he loops them in front, pulling me to his face he smirks, “Try to resist me now, Kitten. See what comes to ya. It won’t be good.”Quickly he loops the ends of the rope on the head of the bed making sure I had little movement against him. “You are now at my mercy.”

 

Without any warning he yanks my head back again, rougher than before, and latches on to the base of my neck. Biting down hard. Crying out I feel him, still in his underwear, slowly grind against me as his hands pull at the clasps behind my bra before unclipping it. The cool air making me jump as he let go. The leather of his jacket rubbed against my skin as he slowly made his way down giving me a mixture of both kisses and bites down to my chest before looking back at me his smile widening before beginning to explore the rest of my body with his finger tips.

 

“Ah.” was the only audible sound I could make out as his fingers slowly made their way towards my core, his fingers pushing under the elastic of my panties before stopping, hovering his digit over it. 

 

“My oh my, I haven’t even touched you and you are already so warm. How come?” He smirked, “Is it something I’ve done? Or Said?” He leaned forward breathing a hot breath onto my neck, “Just imagine what’ll happen once I really give you what you need.” With that being said he pressed the tip of his finger against my core. Quickly I jump at the sudden sensation as he held me down, my wrists tugging at the bonds on me.

 

“Oh so sensitive.” He chuckled as his fingers began rubbing faster at my clit, “Your face is almost as red as the flames on my jacket.” 

 

Working his hand around, he then hooked the panties onto his finger before pulling them off of my now already trembling legs. It now left me completely nude as I laid out on the silken comforter as  he let out a small puff of air before pushing two of his digits inside my core as he began pumping his fingers in and out, at first slow but then at a steady pace that made my body curl and push against the mattress. 

 

“Augh...Scourge….” 

 

“Oh babe...my name sounds so enticing coming off of your lips, how about you let it come out again.” He sped his fingers up.Whimpers now emitted from me as a low chuckle arose from his throat. “Come babe, you know...you want to.”

 

“Please…Scourge….Augh...I can’t...I can’t.”

 

“You can’t what?” He sneered, “It can’t be you are coming undone already? Not when I haven’t even gotten to the good part?” My muscles clenched around his fingers, as he looked up at me in surprise, “Well it seems like it doesn’t it?”

 

I could feel pressure building up as he slows his fingers down right before I was nearly over the edge, suddenly he pulled his fingers out of me, his rough tongue going over his digits his eye arching with pure distain. 

 

“Mmm… I’m so sorry babe, but there’s another thing I want to do before you really cum for me.” He grins sitting at my feet, my bonds still taunt as he pushes my legs apart his fingers as if walking up my inner thigh, “That little sample makes me want to taste you even more.”

 

I gasp as suddenly he parts my inner lips, suddenly delving his tongue in between the folds. My back arched immediately as his warm tongue lapped at me. 

 

“Augh….” I moaned as his thumb rubbed at my clit as he kept ravaging me with his tongue. His blue eyes, almost hollow stared up at mine as I looked down at him. His eyes spoke in a smile as he continued his torture. It seemed to last forever as he changed his movements and speeds as I felt myself building up more and more. 

 

“Scourge, I can’t last...much...much...longer.” I watch him lift his head as he pushed his digits in once more turning them to hit the right spots over and over again.

 

“Then do it. Don’t let me stop you this time.”

 

A warm flush formed over my body as I came undone around his gloved fingers, a satisfied grin formed on his face as he did another once over with his tongue over his fingers. “It’s almost addicting.” He stated, before pushing himself over me as I let my body go limp as he kissed me up my body again towards my neck.

 

“Finally.” He stated under his breath, “You’ve given yourself over to me, as I said that you would. You are more mine than ever before, and you seem to be enjoying it. Are you not?”

 

I frantically nod as I felt my own control going out the window, as he stated, I felt as if, I only belong to Scourge, and Scourge alone. 

 

“I am yours.”

 

“Precisely what I wanted to hear. I told you I’d have you submit to me.” Scourge then without hesitation engulfed my lips into a kiss, as I felt his hardened girth pushing against me with the rough of his underwear. He pulled his kiss away as he noticed my involuntary thrusts towards the center of his body, “Nah ah ah. Don’t get too eager now.” He rubbed himself harder, the metal on his jacket clanking a bit as he reared back pushing the rest of the heavy leather jacket off his body, and tossing the sunglasses on his forehead aside. Pulling off his gloves by the edges of his teeth he eyed me over once more and my now near sweaty body as he checked at the ropes again. 

 

“You look so hot tied there. Helpless and at my command.” He smiled running his fingers against my torso, “Oh how much I crave just how you feel from the inside.” He pushed himself again for emphasis, “Just how much do you want it though hmmm?” 

 

Only a whimper came from my lips. The hint was given, and he knew I was more or less begging for that release too myself.

 

“Oh you are quite eager, well. Who’s says I want to stop ya babe?” Scourge shifted a bit before pulling at the brim of his underwear. We both watched each other's expressions as he slowly peeled of the layer of fabric. 

 

His now hardened member pressed against my thigh. From the angle he was and how I couldn’t lift up much but from the simple contact I could tell he was more than blessed.  He lifted up to just prove that fact, “Like what you see?” 

 

Holding his member between his fingers he held it as if it were his most prized possession. In this  moment and time it was. Leaning forward he engulfed me in another kiss before eying my restraints. “Time to move love.”

 

Taking ahold of my arms he quickly unties the bounds at my wrists. “I felt  you needed a little freedom, cause honestly you are gonna need the extra support.” Lifting me up by my ankles he quickly throws my legs over his shoulders, slowly poisoning himself he eyes me intently as I felt the pressure of his girth slowly filling me. Crying out I grabbed at the sheets as he slowly began pushing into me, slow at first but then picking up speed as he thrust harder and harder into me. The bed began to creak slightly at his forced movements as he growled animalistically under his breath.

 

“Oh babe. You.. you are so tight.” He growled, “Your body...feels so amazing against mine.” He sped up even more, “You bring me to my own point...where I could easily lose control…. I could hurt you…. I could harm you, and it’d be more of a gratification to me…. In the end.” He swiftly pulled out before roughly grabbing me and flipping over lifting me where my ass was in the air. “Now, I’ve known doggy style has always been a thing, let’s see what happens when I try kitty style. Like doggy style but with more scratching and biting.”

 

Without hesitation he thrust back into me, this time pulling my hair taunt and bending my back backwards he then latched onto my ear, biting hard. Instantly i began clawing at the head board screaming, “Ah. Scourge!” Clawing even more frantically I felt his low chuckle emit into my ear causing me to tighten all muscles within my body.

 

“There ya go babe,” he let go of my ear, “I want to feel every muscle of yours clench at the sound of my voice. This...this is what you crave from me, is it not? That I have total control over you, as I become more and more of you. The more it gives me the ego boost I need the most.”

The sensation that was going through my body was almost overwhelming. I felt like my eyes had glazed over with the fact I had all but lost touch with reality as he thrust himself into me over and over. Many a bead of sweat formed on my forehead as I gripped the sheets below me, his fingers digging at my sides.  It felt like my entire body could have melted into a puddle and I wouldn’t have known it. 

 

“Babe...I’m… I’m getting close.” Scourge’s rough voice called from behind as I felt my own muscle contracting against him. I moaned slightly, his cue that I was getting close myself. 

 

“Me...me too….s..sir.”

 

“Oh Babe.” he cooed in a satisfied tone, “You really have made yourself mine. Such a hot mess you are.”

 

With a final thrust the both of us came undone. He collapsed on top of me with his chest heaving before rolling to the side of me with a chuckle under his breath. Sweat mingled with other scents filled the room making the air feel thick.

 

I eyed him with heavy lids as he strokes my cheek. How could I deny him now? With the power and control he possessed, and what he only did to my body just now to drive me past my brink of sanity. 

 

“Clover my dear… You are such...a hot...hot mess….” He then laughs, “My hot mess.”

 


End file.
